


Lingerie

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sad Porn, Safeword Use, Self-Esteem Issues, supportive boyfriend Cash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Cash would spoil him, if Twist would only let him.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/gifts).



“You have his measurements?”

“of course.”

Cash handed Lotus a sheet of paper. He studied it. “You realize, of course, that it would be better if we could actually tailor these?”

Cash sighed, fiddling with the coin in his pocket. “getting his measurements was hard enough. bringing him in for a fitting would be impossible.”

Lotus tutted at that. “Why’s he being so difficult?” Cash glared at him, and he raised a brow-bone. “My, my. A little defensive, are we?”

Cash looked away, hand tight around the coin. “twist is…self-conscious.”

Lotus cocked his head, brow-bone shifting higher. “What in the world does he have to be self-conscious about? His bones are positively—“ Cash didn’t growl. He was better than that. But his glare was impressive enough to silence Lotus. Unfortunately, it also caused Lotus to smirk. “Apologies, m’lord.” The honorific was teasing, almost sarcastic. “I’ll attempt not to ogle your boyfriend in the future.”

“just. find something that’ll fit him. something nice. i do not need him embarrassing me by wearing that ratty hoodie out to dinner. again.”

Lotus smiled slightly. “Next time, try to bring him. Dressing him would be a pleasure.” He was gone before Cash could glare at him, off to search out a suit in Twist’s size.

His words were  ~~deliberately~~  misleading. Cash didn’t care about Twist’s clothing choices or his background. Anyone that thought less of his boyfriend for his appearance or his history could go fuck themselves. Cash just wanted him to be more confident in his appearance, to feel comfortable in his own bones. To see himself the way that Cash saw him. Sexy. Desirable. Beautiful. He wanted Twist to stop laughing it off when Cash murmured that he was beautiful and wanted him to stop squirming unhappily if Cash lingered on his scars.

While Lotus was gone, Cash started to wander through the store, idly studying the various pieces. If asked, he’d say he had no idea how he ended up in the women’s section. Let alone the lingerie section. But that would be a lie.

 ~~He’d long imagined trying to talk Twist into one of the more feminine pieces. The imagined contrast between his strong, scarred bones and the lace or silk of the delicate lingerie had magic collecting in Cash’s mouth~~.

He studied a purple set and imagined how it might compliment Twist’s magic. Only to jolt when Lotus said, “A little large for you, don’t you think?”

Cash’s cheekbones flooded with color. “i wasn’t—it’s not—i don’t—“

Lotus crossed his arms and raised a brow-bone. “There’s no need to be ashamed or embarrassed. I’m certain we could find something for you.”

“i wasn’t…” Cash took a slow breath. “wasn’t looking…for me.”

Lotus’ sockets went wide, and he eyed the clothing thrown over his arm. “Really?” he asked, drawing it out as he smiled slowly. “Oh, my. I see. Yes. I approve. Shall we, then?”

Lotus started searching the racks, but Cash caught his arm. “twist said he’d wear the suit. he never agreed to anything else!”

Lotus patted his cheek. “Then put that gilded tongue of yours to good use and talk him into it. Now, the question is—do we go sexy and seductive? Or soft and sweet?” Cash’s blush deepened, and Lotus purred, “Or both. Both is good.”

Cash swallowed down the magic collected in his mouth and said, “fine. one set. that’s it.”

Lotus managed to talk him into two.

-

Cash was hiding something. Twist could tell as soon as he came home and shoved a wrapped box into his arms. “make sure it fits,” he growled before storming off.

Trying to ferret it out of him would be both frustrating and fruitless, so Twist shrugged it off, figuring he’d give him a little time before getting him to come clean. Then he turned his gaze on the box, eyeing it suspiciously. He hated suits. Hated the way he felt in them. Hated the way he looked. Hated how people stared at him. And hated the reminder that he really didn’t belong on Cash’s arm or at his side. Nevertheless, he opened the box…and raised a brow-bone, drawing out what was most certainly not a suit.

It was gauzy and lacy and sheer and—

He laid it out on the bed, studying the piece like he would an enemy. He lifted a delicate strap with one clawed finger, chin lifted. The material was a kind of soft lace, and it felt nice when he rubbed a thumb over the strap. The top was actually flattened, built for a body without breasts. He lifted the top, studying the loops and whirls of the patterned lace. The fabric would lie flush with his ribcage, sheer enough to showcase his bones  ~~sheer enough to show his scars~~.

Exhaling hard, he set the top back on the bed and eyed the bottom half. More soft lace, more sheer fabric, more decorative loops and whorls. On the back, though? The pastel purple gave way to a perfect bow that would sit high on his sacrum. He swallowed and set that piece down as well. He barely glanced at the matching wrap, running a hand over his forehead.

He called Lotus. “Hello?” Lotus asked, voice a soft purr.

“Heya, sweetheart,” he said, looking through Lotus’ sockets at Lace, who sipped her tea with upraised brows. “How’d shoppin’ with Cash go?”

“Oh, it was fine. I did tell him it would be better if you were to come with us. Does everything fit?”

He deliberately looked at the lingerie, picking it up by one strap. “Dunno, sweetheart. Haven’t tried anything on yet. Suit seems a bit skimpy, doncha think?”

On the other end of the line, Lotus started laughing, genuinely delighted. “Oh, my. Are you going to put on a show for me, Twisted? I do wonder how Cash might feel about that.”

Twist sighed and pinched his nasal ridge. “Right. This’s been fun, but uh, ya wanna ‘xplain this ta me? I don’ know what I’m lookin’ at, here. I mean—“ He sighed. “I know what it is. I jus’ don’ know  _why_.”

Lotus stirred his tea. “Darling….”

“Wait. Do ya mind not talkin’ ‘bout my private life in front ‘a the Spider? ‘S…kinda personal, yeah?” He could nearly feel Lotus roll his eyelights, but he did ask Lace for a moment of privacy. “Thanks.”

“Now,” Lotus began, “what’s the matter, dear? I’ve never known you to be shy, and I’m certain Cash has seen you naked. This is just to spice things up a little.”

He sighed, looking at the lingerie. “I don’ belong in this kinda stuff, sweetheart. I ain’t—“ He cut himself off. “‘S more yer thing, ain’t it?”

“No, no,” Lotus said, leaning forward. “Go on; you aren’t—what?”

Twist sighed. “Darlin’, le’s call it what it is. Yer a sweetpiece. I’m a slampiece. Pretty shit an’ soft touches ain’t fer me, yeah?”

Lotus went very, very quiet. “Do you want it, Twist?”

“Want what?”

“Pretty things. Soft things. A gentle touch.”

“I—“

He swallowed. “Twist?” Lotus asked when he didn’t continue. “Do you want it?” he asked, voice soft. Gentle.

Twist swallowed. “I….” He clenched his fist and sat heavily on the floor, back to the bed. He scratched at his scarred socket. “I don’t know,” he whispered, pulling in on himself.

“Oh, dearie….” His soul clenched at his tone, the rich compassion in his voice. “That’s okay. It’s okay, love. It’s there if you want it. But no one will force you into something you’re not comfortable with. I promise you that, dearie. I promise you that.”

Twist nodded, chest tight. “…Cash wants this?”

“He wants you to be comfortable. And he wants you to know how much he adores you. Let him love you, dearie—even if you have to show him how.”

Twist closed his sockets, still curled in on himself. “And…if I…if I don’t know? How…how do I show him?”

Lotus’ sockets closed. “Then you get to find out together, love.”

Twist nodded. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he murmured. “‘’preciate it.”

“You can call me any time, Twisted. I’m always here.”

He took a slow breath. “So? How the fuck ‘m I s’pposed ta wear this shit?”

-

If Cash hoped to see Twist in the lingerie that night—or sometime in the near future—then he was to be sorely disappointed. The suit fit, though, and Twist looked damn good in it. He wore it with only limited griping when they went out to some of the classier restaurants Cash favored. Though he infuriatingly refused to surrender his tennis shoes.

Then, one night, Cash noticed he was acting a little strange. Well. Stranger than usual. He was oddly jittery at dinner, fidgety and uneasy. On their way home, he was even more talkative than usual, his words running together at certain points. Cash noticed, and he asked—repeatedly—if Twist was high. If he’d been hanging out with Slim. He even asked if he’d gotten into the energy drinks. The only notable reaction he got was when he asked, “what did you do?”

Twist had coughed and fidgeted and said, “nuthin’.”

Cash could only sigh, assuming Twist would come clean eventually. Inside, he stripped off his suit jacket and asked if Twist wanted a drink before they went to bed. He nodded—but Cash stopped him before he could knock it back like a shot. “twist, i swear—i put up with your cold feet and the horse-radish, but i won’t stand here and let you treat the good scotch like cheap whiskey. you understand me?”

Twist cracked a smile, and obediently sipped the scotch. “Like that?”

“yes,” Cash said firmly. He surveyed Twist, taking in his formal attire. “you look almost civilized,” he said idly, taking a seat on the couch as he loosened his cuffs and collar.

Twist took another drink, careful to sip, not gulp. “Yeah?” he asked, walking over to stand in front of him. He posed like a model out of a magazine, but his teasing smile revealed he wasn’t taking himself too seriously. “Think I’m sexy, sweetheart?”

Cash leaned forward, resisting the urge to reach for him. “always,” he said, taking a drink when Twist eyed him with wide sockets.

For a moment, Twist hesitated. Then he asked, “Yeah?”

“yes.” Cash looked him over again. “always.”

Twist swallowed and seemed to come to a decision. He knocked the rest of the scotch back—despite Cash’s groan—and set the tumbler down. He reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. Cash, of course, knew where this was going, but he didn’t understand Twist’s behavior until he caught the first flash of lace. Cash froze, his breathing heavy. Then he took another long drink, trying not to gulp.

Twist didn’t remove his shirt. He let it hang open, though, revealing the whorls of lace highlighting his scarred bones. Then he turned, and Cash groaned. “twist—“

Before Cash could accuse him of teasing, he dropped his trousers, and Cash’s breath caught. His sacrum was covered with a layer of soft lace, topped with a bow near the top.

Looking back at him, Twist put his hands on his hips, smiling hesitantly. “So? Still think I’m almost civilized?”

Magic was pooling in Cash’s mouth. He had to swallow it down before saying, voice hoarse, “yes.”

“And…still think I’m sexy?”

“fuck, twist. _yes_!”

“Come show me then, sweetheart.”

Cash did not need a further invitation. He surged up and pushed Twist into the wall. He looked him over, not even sure where to start. “stars, you’re beautiful,” he said, dipping down to mouth at his collarbone. He cupped Twist’s sacrum, feeling the hard bone under the textured lace. He groaned, pressing his pubic bone into Twist’s thigh.

Twist’s hands weren’t idle. He held Cash’s iliac crests, squeezing. “Am I?” he asked.

Pushing his shirt open, Cash drank in the sight of his lace-covered ribcage. “fuck, yes,” he said, breathless. “so. so fucking beautiful.” He clutched at Twist’s sacrum, distal phalanges pricking at his sacral foramina. “can i—let me—“ He shook his head, trying to clear it. “let me show you,” he finally said, nipping at his cervical vertebrae. “please,” he breathed. “let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Pressed to Twist as he was, Cash could feel his chest hitch. “Darlin’—“

Pulling him impossibly closer, Cash said, “please, love. let me show you.”

For once, unable to speak, Twist nodded, and Cash teleported them to the bedroom. He pulled back long enough to take Twist’s shirt off, his breath catching when he saw Twist entirely. His thick, heavily scarred bones contrasted with the lace, highlighting rather than hiding them. Cash drank him in.

He wasn’t always good with words. Couldn’t always find ways to express himself verbally. But it was easy enough to push Twist onto the bed and clamber on top of him, straddling his hips. “hands over your head,” he ordered, “hold the headboard. don’t let go unless you need me to stop.”

Twist nodded, and Cash planted a hand on his chest, thumbing his sternum. “you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked, voice low and hoarse. “you know how badly i want you right now?” Twist hesitated, and Cash pressed their pubic bones together, grinding into him. “you don’t,” he said, “you’ve got no idea. you know how i know that?”

Twist shook his head. “No, sweetheart. Can’t say I do.” He was breathless and shaky.

“because if you knew, you wouldn’t hesitate to flaunt these bones.” He ran his hands over Twist’s ribcage, distal phalanges lingering on his scars. He rubbed the sheer lace over the cracks, relishing the way it caught. “you’d let me worship you the way you deserve. let me dress you in lace and silk and—“

Twist made a sound low in his throat, and Cash looked at him, falling silent when he saw the magic seeping between the cracks in Twist’s socket. Twist took a shuddering breath. “Too much,” he said, voice hoarse.

But he didn’t put his hands down and he didn’t say stop, though his arms were shaking. Slowly, Cash wiped the magic away. “tell me what i can do for you.”

Twist took a steadying breath. “Lemme ride ya?”

Cash nodded and kissed him gently. “i can do that.” Twist scrambled up and switched their positions. He reached down to rub at his pubic symphysis, but Cash gently pushed his hands away. “let me,” he said, “please.” Twist nodded, sockets shut, but his bones were tense and tight. Cash paused. “twist. i’m not doing this if you don’t want it, love. you can say ‘no’.” He ran a thumb over Twist’s femur. “you can always say no.”

Twist nodded, sockets still screwed shut. “I know.” He took a breath. “Jus’. Gimme a minute. I want ya, sweetheart. I’m jus’. I need a moment.”

“anything you need,” he said, “you have it.”

He exhaled slowly. Cash rubbed small circles in the sides of his femurs, simply watching—ready for Twist to call everything off. Instead, Twist stripped off his top and clawed the panties away. “S-sorry,” he said, “I just—I’m not—“ He pulled in on himself. “It ain’t me.”

Cash shut his sockets, guilt churning in his soul. He pulled Twist down and held him close. “you have nothing to apologize for,” he said. “nothing.”

Twist nodded, burrowing into him. Cash couldn’t hold him tight enough.

Tomorrow, they’d talk and sort things out. Hash out new boundaries. For now, though, Cash just held him tight and refused to let him go, not caring about the wrinkles in his suit or the press of Twist’s cold toes against his shins.

“i love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too, darlin’. Sorry I’m not—“

“twist, if you apologize one more time, i’m gonna lose my temper.”

“Heh. Sorry, sweetheart.”

Cash sighed heavily. “i’m ignoring that one.”

Twist smiled shakily. “Ya ain’t mad? Really?”

“not for this,” he said, resting his chin on top of Twist’s head. “never for this.”

Exhaling shakily, Twist pressed his forehead into Cash’s sternum. “I…I wanna be what ya wan’, sweetheart,” he said after a few minutes of silence, “Wanna be the kind ‘a lover ya deserve. But I’m jus’…me.”

“what makes you think that you aren’t exactly what i want?”

Twist’s arms tightened around him. “Doesn’ feel like enough, sweetheart.”

Cash ran his hand up and down Twist’s spine, wishing he was better able to project feelings of comfort and safety and love. “you’re more than i ever hoped for, idiot.”

Chuckling, Twist nuzzled into him. “Even when the waiters and diners at yer fancy restaurants ‘er all lookin’ at me, wonderin’ how a gutter-rat managed to get past the door?”

Cash snorted. “we’re monsters. humans are always going to stare. ‘nd i ain’t exac'ly a sheltered noble.”

Twist snorted. “Stars, that accent is terrible. Who the fuck let ya walk ‘round talkin’ like that? I’d ‘a kicked yer ass fer that, ya know. Back Underground.”

“you’d have tried.”

Twist chuckled. “how the fuck do both ‘a us fit in this bed, what with havin’ ta share it with yer massive ego, huh?”

“excuse me? i’m not the one that spreads out like a damn starfish every night.”

Uncurling a little, Twist shifted so he was lying more on top of Cash than curled into him. “Whaddaya wan’ me ta say, darlin’? Like havin’ ya under me.” He winked, and Cash rolled his eyelights, though he stole a quick kiss.

Cradling Twist’s mandible in both hands, he searched his features and asked, “have i ever told you you’re beautiful?”

Twist’s cheekbones lit up, and he looked away…but he didn’t laugh it off this time. “Thanks, sweetheart. ‘s real nice ‘a ya ta say.”

It was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ @ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
